The major goal of this research project is to bring the latest and best cancer treatments to patients in the community physicians to treat cancer patients on clinical trials. The NSABP Research Base will support 15 CCOPs joining it by providing training for medical and support personnel, conducting workshops and educational seminars for the dissemination of medical and patient management information. It will collect and analyze patient data in the regular course of NSABP operations and forward required CCOP progress reports to NCI. It will also provide the necessary quality control to insure evaluability of patient data. It will analyze clinical trial results and publish the data in professional journals.